Forget about love
by cherry-07
Summary: SONGFIC. Trunks is away for a business trip. And people thinks they've broken up! pls rr


Hi!! Thank you to ladybugg and Dacecika for being the first two people to review my songfic!! =) thank you so much! I appreciate it a lot!  
  
Disclaimer: They're not mine! =) The song is from Aladdin II: The Return of Jafar! =) Enjoy everyone! =)  
  
FORGET ABOUT LOVE  
  
It was Trunks' birthday, and everyone was at C.C to celebrate. Pan was staying over. As soon as the party died down, Trunks admitted to Pan about his feelings. But Pan didn't tell him she had the same feeling for she was afraid of getting hurt.  
  
"Trunks, I'm sorry. I don't know what I feel about you. I need time to think about it." Pan said to him who was standing behind her.  
  
"It's okay. I understand." he said, the sadness in his voice showing. "But you can like me right? I have a chance right?" he said full of hope. Pan looked at Trunks in the eyes and caressed his cheek.  
  
"Of course there is silly!" she said with a slight smile. He took her hand and they walked around the garden hand in hand.  
  
'She's giving me a chance! I better not blow it!'  
  
After a few months, like slowly grew to love. It was obvious! They were always together. And Trunks often gave Pan surprises. Like the time Pan failed her exam. So Trunks decided to...  
  
*flashback*  
  
Pan ran off to woods after being scolded by her father. She'd have to study harder. But what could she do? She did the best she can. It's not her fault that her best was not enough. Trunks tried to talk to her but she just shooed him away. 'I don't feel like talking' as she put it.  
  
When he came back to her house. Gohan was gone. "Videl, where's Gohan?" he asked. "Went to get some air. At least, that's what he said." Videl said while shaking her head. "I really can't get that man sometimes." At this, Trunks chuckled a bit. Then, he thought of an idea.  
  
"Hey Videl, can I give Pan a little surprise?" he said, very anxious. "I'm sorry dear, but I don't think taking Pan out will be the best idea." "No, I'm not taking Pan out. Just get her a few stuff. But you need to distract her. Incase she comes home early." He said a bit giggly this time.  
  
Videl looked at him curiously and let out a sigh. Then she simply nodded. The moment she did though, Trunks flew out of the house and went to the gift shop.  
  
'I know there's a big bear here somewhere.' He said looking around. After a while, he finally saw what he was looking for, but it was about to be sold to an old fat woman.  
  
'Hey, I remember her! She's that piggy woman in the Martial Arts Tournament when I was a kid! Damn, was she ever ugly. Specially after I defeated her son.' He smirked and quickly ran over to her and the saleslady.  
  
"Excuse me miss, but how much is she paying for this bear?" he asked the saleslady. "5000 sir. It's the biggest one yet! It's 4 feet and 9 inches in height!" she said to him with a big smile accompanied by a blush. "I'm willing to take it double the price!" "What?!?" the fat lady exclaimed. "Look at you! You're nobody! How can you pay double of what I'm going to pay! You don't even have descent clothes!"  
  
He looked down at what he was wearing expecting to see a shirt and pants. But instead, he saw his gi. He rolled his eyes involuntarily in his stupidness.  
  
"Look, I really need to get that bear. And I don't have much time. For your information, MISS. These are my training clothes and I said I was in a rush so I forgot to change. And lastly, I'm not a nobody. I'm Trunks Briefs." He said to her in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone which seems to drive her of the edge.  
  
"Trunks Briefs??? Ha! Prove it!" He gave a very load sigh and took out his wallet. He took his credit card and gave to the saleslady. "I'm taking the bear" He said flatly. The woman gasped as she saw the name. She was about to say something when Trunks suddenly cut her off.  
  
"Or would you prefer cash?" At this, the fat lady gasped and left. Both in embarrassment and humiliation.  
  
He got the bear and took it to Pan's room. He placed the bear on the chair by the window. Then flew out again. 'Next, the flower store.'  
  
He arrived to the flower shop in a matter of minutes. It was the shop he always went to buy flowers so he's sure everyone knows him by now.  
  
"Ah! Mr. Briefs! It's a pleasure seeing you again. What kind and how many?" the clerk asked.  
  
"4 dozen red roses and 3 dozen white. The Southern African type." He said. The clerk looked at him dumbly and went to get the flowers. He figured it would probably take a while. So he decided to get the balloons first.  
  
"I'll be back! I just need to buy something. How much is it?" he asked hastily. The man calculated the amount. "Well sir, it's 500 each so it's 168000-ish." He said to Trunks a bit unsure of his answer. Trunks took his card out and paid for the flowers. Then went out.  
  
He bought the balloons, came back took the flowers and went to Pan's room again. He passed by the front door this time.  
  
"Hey, is Pan back?" he asked Videl, obviously out of breath. "No, not yet. Need help?" Trunks only shook his head and flew to her room. He then arranged the room with the flowers and balloons. And finally he wrote Pan a letter.  
  
Hey Panny,  
  
I hope you like my little surprise. Pan, over the weeks. My like grew to love. I love you so much. I just hate seeing you sad. I hope you feel the same way as I do. Remember, I'm always here for you! I NEVER EVER leave you.  
  
Love, Trunks  
  
He dimmed the lights and went out. He told Videl to tell Pan when she comes back. To call him. And left.  
  
After an hour or so, Pan finally returned. Videl told her what Trunks said. But was too lazy to call. So she simply went to her room. She was surprised but what she saw. Her eyes were brimming with tears. She went to the bear and hugged it real tight. Then she saw the letter on her bed. After reading it, she cried. She couldn't keep it anymore.  
  
She called Trunks right away.  
  
"Hello? Trunks?" "Hey Pan. What happened to you? Why are you crying? Are you okay?" Pan laughed. "No, I'm alright Trunks." She heard a loud sigh of relief. It really made her smile. "Trunks.. I love you" she said to him almost unheard. But Trunks heard it.  
  
That was the beginning of their relationship. A few more months passed and they were very happy. Though they haven't told anyone yet. But then there came a time when Trunks had to go on a business trip in the place of her mother because she was ill.  
  
Pan was greatly saddened at this but let him go. She went to school with Bra and Goten. After a few weeks, people were starting to think they broke up. As this news spread like a wild fire. Suitors came running to Pan from every direction. And she kept turning them down one by one. She kept saying that it's not true. But one was very intrigued about this and kept Pushing Pan on the topic. Uub secretly likes her too. But he won't make a move until she admits they're through. One day, Uub visited Pan at their house.  
  
"Uub! What are you doing here? Good thing my 'rent are out or I'll be in big trouble!" she said, very surprised. He only smiled sheepishly.  
  
"So, what brings you here?" she asked him. "Pan, admit it! You've broken up!" he said to her at once "We did not! He's just at a business trip!" "Whatever! You know, by now, he should've forgotten all about you!"  
  
At this, Pan walked out of the house and went walking to the woods. Uub following her.  
  
Uub: Forget about that guy  
  
Forget about the way you fell into his eyes  
  
Forget about his charms  
  
Forget about the way he held you in his arms  
  
Walking on air's obnoxious  
  
The thrill  
  
The chill  
  
Will make you nauseous  
  
And you'll never get enough  
  
Just forget about love!  
  
Forget about romance  
  
Forget about the way your heart begins to dance  
  
Then you feel the blush  
  
When he's spouting out some sentimental mush  
  
Love really is revolting!  
  
It's even worse than when you're molting  
  
Enough of this fluff!  
  
Pan: I had almost forgotten the way it felt  
  
When he held out his hand for mine  
  
My heart all a-flutter  
  
Uub: Oh, how I shudder  
  
Pan: The first time we kissed  
  
Uub: It won't be missed!  
  
Forget about 'is touch  
  
Pan: I can't forget about his touch!  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Ah! Trunks stop tickling me!" Pan said in between laughs. They'd been chasing each other for quiet a while now.  
  
And finally, Trunks caught her.  
  
Pan pushed Trunks causing him to stumble backwards but he held on her. So now she was on top of him! She then started to tickle Trunks until they were so tired of laughing.  
  
They then sat under the tree. Pan leaned on his chest and stayed there for a while. She looked up at Trunks who kissed her suddenly. The kiss was short but sweet. It was her first kiss.  
  
Uub: In the scheme of things,  
  
It doesn't matter much  
  
Pan: It matters so much!  
  
Uub: You're better on your own  
  
A meal becomes a banquet  
  
When you eat alone  
  
Pan was getting pissed of with Uub at this time. He dares include food!!!! That's sacred for a Saiyan!!!  
  
She simply ignored him and went to the near by lake where she and Trunks usually go.  
  
Both:  
  
Love's filled with compromises  
  
Uub:  
  
And don't you hate those big surprises?  
  
'Surprises?? He's given me so much more than I could ask for! And all I wanted was his love!' she thought a smile forming on her face. Uub took it as a good sign thinking he was getting through her at least.  
  
Pan:  
  
A cozy rendezvous  
  
Uub:  
  
Oh, please!  
  
Pan:  
  
Candlelight for two  
  
Uub:  
  
Oh, geez!  
  
Pan:  
  
Look you're calling my bluff!  
  
[BOTH:]  
  
(I can't) (Just) forget about love!  
  
'I guess not' Uub thought upon hearing Pan's reply.  
  
Pan:  
  
I can't forget about my heart  
  
Trunks:  
  
I can't forget about my heart  
  
Pan looked around upon hearing a voice. Then finally, she saw a bit of lavender in the bushes. She immediately knew it was Trunks and ran towards the bush where he was hiding.  
  
She jumped to him and hugged him real tight. Tears falling from her eyes. "TRUNKS!!!!!! I'm so glad you're back! I've missed you so much!" she said hugging him tight. Trunks returning the hug.  
  
Pan:  
  
And how it felt  
  
To fall for you right from the start  
  
Trunks:  
  
I'm still falling  
  
Pan and Trunks:  
  
Whatever we may do  
  
Uub stood dumfounded about the sudden event. He looked back and forth the couple cuddling each other. 'It can't be! They must be just friends again!'  
  
Pan: You are here for me,  
  
And I'll be there for you  
  
Trunks:  
  
I'll be there  
  
Trunks and Pan:  
  
To wish, to want, to wander  
  
To find the sun  
  
Through rain and thunder  
  
Trunks:  
  
A cozy rendezvous  
  
Pan:  
  
Yes, please!  
  
Trunks:  
  
Candlelight for two  
  
Uub:  
  
Oh, geez!  
  
Enough is enough!  
  
"Guys, just admit it!"  
  
Pan and Trunks:  
  
We can't forget about love!  
  
"Okay, okay!" Trunks said to Uub. "I'm in love with her!!!! And yes, she's my girlfriend! And I'm extremely happy!" he said proudly as he looked at Pan and gave her a kiss.  
  
Pan laughed a bit and tried to hold it in. Uub just gave a small nod and left. 'I can't believe they're still together! Trunks actually found someone to be steady with.' He shock his head in disbelief.  
  
Wahahahaha!!! Hehe.. I now it might not be as good as Forever yours.. I like that a lot of all my works! =) I'm very sleepy.. it's 4 am here.. so I'm a bit dizzy.. hehe..  
  
I'm thinking of starting a new fic. If you guys want that is. Give me some topics to play with so I could do something up! =) love ya! Pls review! =) 


End file.
